La marioneta y la titiritera
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Porque una marioneta siempre es fiel a su titiritera al punto de desfallecer ante el dulce pecado de la desesperación.


**Disclaimer: Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño.**

 **Artista de la imagen:** もり

* * *

Caminaba, ella siempre hacía eso, no había ningún tipo de refugio al que recurrir, acabaría siendo encontrada. Las quemaduras del ayer empiezan a arder como si fuera el primer día, las cicatrices recobraban con fuerza el dolor de esos instantes pasados. Sus vendas empezaron a desatarse a medida que caía de rodillas, había llegado al final del camino. Estaba simplemente deshecha, era una ordinaria muñeca destrozada que pronto sería arrojada a algún lugar donde pudiera descansar en paz. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y oyendo aquellos tacones al ritmo de su putrefacto corazón lo supo, eran simples segundos los que era capaz de contar.

—Tú.

Sus ojos distorsionaban la imagen que ahora tenía delante, no podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo y esperó a lo de siempre, a ese sufrimiento que se convirtió en la cruz a la que estaba atada de manos a pies. Estaba lista para ser todavía más inutilizable de lo que era ahora, estaba lista para decir adiós a ese vacío que ya nadie podía llenar.

Únicamente quería ser destrozada.

—¿Estás jodidamente ciega o qué? No hay nadie más a quien pueda referirme.

Sus pasos retumbaban hasta ya no hacerlo más, que fue hasta agacharse delante de su cara. Podía descifrar por su rostro que se sentía asqueada, idea que no le parecía extraña ni innovadora. La desconocida frente a ella observaba atentamente su asqueroso cuerpo y volvió a la cara, la cual estuvo viendo con cierto aburrimiento.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—S-si estás aburrida só-sólo debes hacer lo que hayas venido a hacerme, en ese caso mi no-nombre no tendría ninguna i-importancia —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Se sorprendió, jamás había contestado de esa forma a nadie y mucho menos a una persona que, aunque no pudiera ver por las lágrimas que invadían por completo su visión, era capaz de saber que era intimidante. Empezó a temblar y cerró los párpados con fuerza, expulsando así las gotas saladas que entorpecían su visión. Realmente deseaba disculparse sea como sea, pero su voz se ocupó de abandonarla.

—Interesante —contestó la otra persona entre muy pequeñas risas.

Sintió como de inmediato unas filosas uñas se clavaban en su mentón, abriendo los ojos casi al instante de la impresión. Finalmente, pudo ver como ese misterioso alguien que le hablaba. Delante tenía a una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, orbes similares al profundo océano y una cabellera similar a los rayos del mismísimo sol.

Era innegable, había sido encontrada por un ángel.

—¿Me dirás ahora tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar la joven.

—So-soy Tsumiki Mi-Mikan —afirmó, encandilada por la otra muchacha.

—Dime, Mikan, ¿quién te hizo todo esto?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, nunca pensó que alguien se llegaría a preocupar por ella al punto de interrogarla sobre aquello, y mucho menos que la llamaran de esa manera tan cercana y cariñosa.

—Fu-fueron... unas pe-personas.

A pesar de su extrema amabilidad, no era capaz de delatar a esos estudiantes, estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

—Quieres vengarte de ellos, ¿cierto? Yo puedo ayudarte.

Para Mikan, la sonrisa que había esbozado la contraria era lo más hermoso y dulce que había visto en años, no obstante, la verdadera sonrisa de la rubia se catalogaba como siniestra.

A partir de ese momento quien controló sus hilos fue su amada Enoshima Junko. Tsumiki sabía bien lo que hacía, las consecuencias que esto conllevaría y las nuevas heridas que tendría... lo supo y aún así lo ignoró.

—Mientras pueda serte útil estaré a tu lado, mi amada —pensó la castaña.

Aún sabiendo que ella ya no estaba, aún si lo que ahora estaba viviendo eran sus últimos segundos antes de ser ejecutada y no aquel recuerdo que tanto anhelaba... simplemente no le importó.

Porque una marioneta siempre es fiel a su titiritera al punto de desfallecer ante el dulce pecado de la desesperación.

* * *

 **Hacía tanto tiempo que quería escribir sobre mi preciosa Mikan ;w; (que por cierto, carece de fanfic's y eso es muy triste :c)**

 **El fic... pues, es un poco caca, digo, llevo tiempo sin escribir, por lo que si alguien lee esto y quiere dejarme una crítica constructiva bienvenido sea el comentario uwu**

 **También siento el posible OoC que hayan podido tener ambas, he hecho lo que he podido nwnU**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho más que añadir, espero que este fic haya sido... ¿disfrutable?**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
